


Of Hunters and Wolves

by MaiaraZephyr



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Modded Skyrim, Multi, No main quest, Other, Side Character - Freeform, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Spoilers, Thieves Guild Questline (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaraZephyr/pseuds/MaiaraZephyr
Summary: Adiiele Ward Fletcher had one goal in mind when she broke into the mansion of the De Lacote's that night; get the ring and get out and maybe flirt with the youngest son. It was supposed to be easy. Until the moon showed it's rays that night and she discovered a hairy secret of the youngest son. Raoul was a werewolf and to top it all off someone else got to the ring before she did and left her to take the fall.That was not her night.
Relationships: enemies to lovers - Relationship, noble x thief, raoul de lacote x Adiiele Ward Fletcher
Kudos: 4





	1. Nightly Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Skyrim adventures of Adiiele in my own Skyrim game. There may be variations to dialogue and interactions as well as quest lines to best fit how everything happens in my head as well as in my game. This is the fanfiction of Adiiele and Raoul but there is an original story that I plan on publishing one day based roughly on the idea of how the two met.
> 
> The retrieval of the ring is a story created by me and my girlfriend and how the guest goes down will be different in the Skyrim story compared to the original one. So feel free to check them both out as there will be notable differences in each of them! Without further ado, enjoy the story.

“Fuck!” 

Adiiele dodged, her body slamming into the wall as she barely missed the swipe of the beast’s claw. She was prepared to play cat and mouse with the youngest son of the De Lacote family; a game that was fairly familiar with the two due to the past year or so of doing it back to back upon running into each other. Now, the tall male was no longer as easy on the eyes as he had been just a few minutes earlier, now she was forced to take some measures she hadn’t done in years.

“You owe me cheese after this, pretty boy,” she waited as he charged at her, the half-elf grabbing a good amount of dirt and dust in her hands as she waited for the right moment.  _ There! _ A giant roar ripped through the air and Adiiele ran a good distance to separate herself from the wild beast.  _ That should give me enough time, _ holding on to that thought, she kneeled down and hastily undid the silver chains around her ankles, the sting a familiar comfort as she threw her weapons to the side and cast a spell upon the chains.

The two anklets formed together and created a slender whip that curled and vibrated in the huntress’s hands. A small smirk tugged on her lips, the thrill of the hunt welling up inside her. “Oi!” She cracked the whip against the wall and the beast glowered at her with a drooling snarl. “Let’s dance.”

He charged at her, his snarls ripping through the air as the young thief dodge, narrowly avoiding his claws. As she did, her whip grazed his fur; the scent of burnt flesh curled in the air as the beast howled in pain.  _ Good, _ Adiiele thought, keeping her heels up. His fur burned away, revealing reddening flesh, in his growls were the sounds of a human male fighting to scream.  _ The blood is still new.  _ This was good, all Adiiele had to do was strike him enough times or hold him down long enough to get him to return human. But she had to do it fast.

A snap of his head and glowing eyes pierced into her soul as the beast hunched over, turning slowly as it calculated it’s next move. With each step he took, Adiiele followed, her whip tight in her hand. A small breath, ears twitching from both as they studied one another. The beast groaned each time it put weight on its wounded leg eyeing the whip.

_ Come on, _ she begged,  _ make a move already. _

“Check Lord Raoul’s room! She might be in there.”

“Shit!” The voices of the guards caught the thief’s attention, her head turning to the door of the bedroom, leaving enough time for the werewolf to pounce. She could barely let out a sound as her back slammed into the cold marble of the floor, chest burning as the air escaped her lungs. Over her face, the beast’s drool dripped onto her cheeks, sliding down into her hair and even into her ears. 

_ Disgusting! _ This noble was gonna pay. “Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me.” Adiiele growled each of her words as she wrapped her legs around the waist of the large animal, grinning as it roared once more from the contact her second pair of silver anklets, ones she remembered her mentor claimed were unnecessary.  _ Take that Fenris, my idea was flawless. _ She watched with glee as he tore himself off of her, clawing at his back, the fur falling everywhere. 

As much as she wanted to gloat, the half-elf jumped at the sound of the door being slammed into, the shouting of guards filling the room. She would need to hurry. “Screw it,” she hissed. “I’m not sorry about this!” As she said this, she flung the tip of her whip at the werewolf and yanked as hard as she could, her bare feet a bit slick on the floor. But he was weak. Not at all in his full form but also just as stubborn as he tried to shift further into his bestial form. Though the huntress wouldn’t allow it. She grumbled under her breath, pulling out a dagger that gleamed white in the moonlight. “You’ll thank me for this,” there was no hesitation as she rushed towards him and dug the blade deep into the side of his left shoulder.

The beast took one final strike, flinging her into a divider as it finally collapsed, the human form of a young noble now laying in a small pool of blood. There was no time to react as Adiiele found herself grabbed by hands. Guards were pouring in, a few going towards the man she had attacked - Jean-Raoul De Lacote - the youngest son of the De Lacote family.

_ Shit, _ she thought as she was dragged towards the dungeons, eyes dashing back and forth as she restrained from fighting back.  _ Brynjolf is never going to let me hear the end of this. _


	2. Grin and Bare it

They had put her in the execution cells. It was quite obvious as Adiiele counted the times she heard the slight tug of a noose around another’s neck, their breath catching as the floor gave out beneath them. With each day, the huntress became restless. 

She tossed and turned in her little bed of hay, occasionally getting up to stretch and train herself. Other times, she would go up to the door and taunt the guards that were standing next to it. There were three she could see. To on the sides and one towards the front, eyeing the small barred window of her cell.

“Oi! When are you daft tin ‘eads gonna let me out?” Her insults only garnered her a few glowers of the three guards and snickers from the rest of the inmates; inmates she couldn’t see due to the stick stone walls that separated each of them from themselves and the outsides. _Probably to keep from teaming up to escape or killing each other,_ she figured. “So, I’m just gonna get the cold eyes from you, ey?” Still no response. “Man your wives must find you boring,” she walked back to her bed and laid down as she made a mental count of how many days she had been in there. _Three days,_ _a new record._

-

It was day six when they finally slammed the door to the cell open. Adiiele nearly had a heart attack as she hopped to her feet and ready to fight back. Only to find herself relaxing when she saw the all too familiar face of Pretty boy himself.

“The Vicomte De Lacote has some business with you,” was all Raoul said as the soldiers gathered around her, hands on their blades. Her teal eyes landed on his left shoulder, curious about his wound which was covered up by his silk shirt. “Of course, we’ll have to make sure you don’t run away so you’ll be wearing these” he pulled out a pair of iron cuffs which made the thief grown.

“You ‘ave got to be kidding me, we ‘aven’t even ‘ad dinner together yet!” Her exclamation brought a large blush to the noble as well as some snickers from the guards. Though he recovered himself and scoffed his annoyance at her comment clear on his face, yet Adiiele held her hands out, flinching as the cuffs clamped tight around her wrists and pinched her skin. There was a furrow of the brow, a quick flick of his eyes on hers he looked like he had kicked a puppy.

They lead her out of the dungeon, a few of the other prisoners letting out whistles as they passed down the hall. Some shouted obscenities, most saying good luck with the beheading. She replied with her own bit of sass, giving a few a wink and a charming smile and as she did, the half-elf noticed the side-eye she was getting from the noble beside her.

When they were out of there and in the halls of the actual mansion, she spoke up. “You know, it’s not polite to stare at someone. I thought you nobles knew better,” her grin only grew wider as Raoul stumbled his words before clearing his throat to speak.

“I didn’t mean to stare, I'm just making sure you aren't trying anything,” he paused, looking with either suspicion or curiosity -she wasn’t quite sure. “They taunted you, acted like you were going to die. I was surprised you didn’t do the same back to them since you seem to always have something to say.”

She let out a soft giggle. “Awe, don’t like it when other’s give me attention?”

“ _Certainement pas,_ don’t be ridiculous, I’m just-”

“Nosy?”

Raoul only let out a small scoff, his gaze going back forward and his brows furrowed. For a moment, Adiiele debated on saying something, curious about how much he remembered of that night he had turned. Though with the guards around her, she wondered just how smart it would be to ask about his wounds. Let alone, if anyone knew just what her weapons were made of would they be suspicious of either of them?

A part of her just wanted to keep quiet until they reached the room where the head of the house would confront her; instead, Adiiele had to open her mouth. “How’s your shoulder doing?” 

She felt the eyes of not only Raoul but every single one of the soldiers that surrounded them. They bore into her, their anxiety hung in the air as an uneasy silence wrapped around them like a heavy blanket. He eyed her for a moment before he answered her question. “Thanks to you, that assassin did only that little bit of damage. Can’t say much for what their beast did to my room though, it’s a mess.”

Adiiele chuckled. “I’m sure you can just ‘ave your manservants to clean that for you, just a wave of your hand, correct?”

He rolled his eyes, not answering to her jab, and in return, she remained silent the rest of the way occasionally eyeing him and the other guards out of suspicion. Though nothing happened and Raoul was true to his word by delivering her right to his father.

Louis-Antoine was tall, not like Raoul was, but still taller than Adiiele. Which wasn’t too hard. He was built like his sons, lean, lanky, arms that looked like the lantern poles. Which the huntress always wondered if they could naturally touch their toes. His light brown hair had a small tint of red in the sunlight as he sat at his long dining table, head cocked and a smirk growing as they approached. He wasn’t as horse-faced like Raoul, his face pretty normal in length with a decently tamed beard. 

Not one hair was out of place and Adiiele couldn’t help but let a small sneer curl on her lips at the strong scent of perfume; in the corner of her eye, Raoul seemed to recoil trying not to cover his nose or show any sign of his beast blood. His eyes dashed towards her, amber eyes anxious before going back to his steely gaze. She only responded with rolling her eyes and turned back towards his father, mind running through different scenarios of what could happen before the man finally opened his mouth.

“So,” his voice was low, eyes sunken in as they skirted over her quick in judgment. “You’re the one who saved my youngest son from his attempted assassination?”

She kept her expression stiff, her only tell being her ears that twitched, them turning towards Louis. “You could say that,” she replied. Her eyes watched him, glaring as he slowly stood up and motioned the guards to take a step back from her. “Of course your men would say different, save his life and they only accused me of trying to take it. Will I get a gift basket as a sign of their forgiveness?”

He only gave her a flat expression, unamused with her words. “Keep your jokes to yourself, thief,” he spat. “I want to know who you were working with that took one of our family treasures. If you do so, I’ll spare your life.”

“And if I don’t have the answer you’re looking for?”

“We shall see,” was all he said. Standing from his chair, the man stood tall, only being towered by his youngest son who stood a head taller. “Do you know about the ring of De Lacotes? It’s a family heirloom that’s been passed down our family for many generations, a treasure among nobles that’s been admired ever since the emperor bestowed it upon us for our great prestige.”

Adiiele did her best to prevent from rolling her eyes. She knew the entire history of the ring, only because the client who paid her to get it kept rambling about it. Honestly, she couldn’t care less, it was a ring, it was valuable and it would make her money that’s all she needed to know. Still, he continued, explaining the significance and the history of why it was the star of the universe. It was one of the priceless treasures in the empire but everything had a price and Adiiele was going to find out. But some bastard had beaten her to it. 

There was a loud sound, making her flinch out of her thoughts as Louis glowered down at her, hand on the table with a note underneath. “What does this mean?” He lifted his hand to reveal a note with a strange symbol. Three arrows were on it, all pointed down, crossed and a lotus covering their shafts. It was a symbol she had never seen before. Yet, she had an idea of who might.

“I don’t know but I could find out” she began with an easy-going grin. “You see, our guild has far more resources than what you and your men can scrounge up. Especially with the Black-Brairs as our benefactors.”

Louis raised a brow, lips tightly pursed. “I know of them, can’t say I’ve had the pleasure to deal with them. But how do I know you’re telling the truth? You could just leave and never come back, how do I benefit from this?”

“Send one of your people with me, they can watch me and we won’t come back until we get the ring. Your people are dedicated to you, are they not?”

He smirked at hearing that, pleased at something. “Fine then, I’ll send Jean-Raoul, the head of security, to stay with you until the ring is brought back to me.”

“WHAT?!” Both Adiiele and Raoul shouted as one, neither looking pleased.

“Father you can’t expect-”

“I am not going with that flea-bitten-”

“You will do as I ask!” Louis’ voice rung in the room, cutting the two off from what they were saying. “If you don’t,” he looked at the thief. “You will be executed. I suggest you choose wisely.”

The huntress growled and eventually nodded. The nobleman smiled. “Excellent, you’ll be sent away in the morning, now get her out of my sight, she may be treated as a guest but she’s still our prisoner.”

Raoul gave a small bow, fist over his heart. “Yes, lordship. I’ll make sure everything is taken care of before our departure in the morning.” As he said that, his eyes went to hers and they glowered at the other before turning away to leave.


End file.
